


Bee in Your Bonnet

by Magi Silverwolf (Magi_Silverwolf)



Series: Defining the World [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Rolanda Hooch, F/F, Nonbinary Rolanda Hooch, Omega Verse, Other, Referenced Sexism, referenced Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi%20Silverwolf
Summary: Rolanda defends their territory. Sort of.
Relationships: Rolanda Hooch/Aurora Sinistra/Pomona Sprout
Series: Defining the World [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428718
Kudos: 15
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Bee in Your Bonnet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please exercise understanding of personal sensitivities before and during reading.  
> Author’s Note(s): So yeah, I’m making a new collection for the random fills I make for various competitions/challenges. Ideally,I will be moving the more random fills out of my “Stories that Go Nowhere” collection, as I’ve been abusing it to post things that don’t technically belong there (as they are complete instead of being first chapters) but that I needed to get out quickly. (I also blatantly stole the idea of Blaise Zabini setting up his territory adjacent to Aurora Sinestra’s territory from my zucchini Gwen [wintergreen825 on FFN; willow_larkspur on AO3]. Go check out their work!)

-= LP =-  
** Bee in Your Bonnet **   
-= LP =-

Rolanda growled lightly as they picked the scent marking the outside of their territory, the territory where their mates and children were sleeping. The youngest pup was only a few years old, barely old enough to be let out of the nest for any length of time. Not that any of them were pushing for that given where the school where they lived and worked. 

Hogwarts was not the safest place when it came to small children. Too many things could go wrong. The staircases moved on their own. There were entire wings of the castle where no one went anymore. The wards had been allowed to deteriorate considerable, just in the last decade or so. 

That was all before taking into consideration how the students themselves were potentially issues. Children were becoming a rare commodity in the magical community of the British Isles. Those families with more than one or two children tended to have blood from outside the country or creature blood. Alphas and omegas were already fairly rare, and there were more than a few whispers every year about attempting to mandate mating for both. Just like women tended to get the short end of those kinds of laws, omegas would be the victim if those laws passed, regardless of pre-existing bonds. 

Maybe especially in that case, if their bondmates were seen as unsuitable.

Rolanda had no delusions that there were people, some of which had political power, who would take Pomona and Aurora from them in a heartbeat if they thought they could get away with it. Who knows where their pups would end up if that happened. Too many wizards (and it was a distinctly wizard issue, never a witch or wixen one) thought that female alphas were abominations.

So they prowled forward along the edge of their territory to better investigate the threat.

Only they found that the scent marker on the smokey gray stone had been overlaid by Aurora’s scent, and not in a way that erased it. Instead the way the marker had been laid out meant that Aurora was accepting the territorial claim of an alpha, despite it being so close to their own territory where they had pups. Rolanda couldn’t identify the other scent immediately, beyond a vague sense that it was a Slytherin student.

A Slytherin establishing a territory outside of the territory claimed by the House was odd even if it did explain why the unknown alpha was doing so on the fifth floor and adjacent to their territory. Aurora was the only other Slytherin on the staff. Dumbledore definitely had a preference towards hiring Gryffindors. He also tended to hire those with creature blood, like themself or Filius. Even Aurora had a touch of creature blood to her.

Rolanda committed the spicy scent to memory. The anise and cardamon notes of it made them crave curry, actually. Aurora and Pomona would probably appreciate the meal as well. Nodding to themself, Rolanda set off to get their mates a nice meal.

If Aurora had accepted whoever this was, then they could, too.

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Competition Block:  
> Stacked with: Mc4A (Games/SE; Generic Circle)  
> Team (Position): Wigtown Wanderers (Keeper)  
> Round Info: Season 08 – Post Season/Pre-Finals  
> QL Prompt(s)s: n/a  
> Individual Challenges: Ravenclaw MC; Gender Bender; The 3rd Rule; Lovely Triangle; Lunar Era; Old Shoes (Y); Alpha & Omega; Bucket Listing; Green Ribbon  
> Other MC4A Challenges (Prompt): SpB [3D](Eggs); TrB [3D](Deal with the Devil); SuB [3D](Bundle); AU [4C](Omegaverse); FaB [2B](School); Set [3A](Castle); TWT [NB Rolanda Hooch; Golden Era](T3 Gray); Ship (Earth & SKy)[Su Mic 1](Omegaverse AU); Chim [Otis](Smoke); Fire [Hard](Big Sap); Hunt [Fa WD](Polyamorous); Garden [Rose Types](Bee in Your Bonnet); Hang [Phase 02](Sapphic Ships)  
> Representation: NB Rolanda Hooch/Pomona Sprout/Aurora Sinestra; Omegaverse   
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenge(s): Casper’s House; Hot Apple; Turtle-Duck; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Found Family; Nontraditional; Middle Name; Mother Hen; Car in a Tutu; Clio’s Conclusion; Three’s Company; Lovely Coconuts; Muck & Slime; Rock of Ages); Chorus (Peddling Pots; Tomorrow’s Shade; A Long Dog; Unicorn; Creature Feature; Head of Perseus; Surprise!)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: LiCK (n/a); FR (Gestation; Satisfaction); O3 (Olivine); SS (Schooner; Sanctuary); TY (Ntaiv)  
> Word Count: 514


End file.
